Little Devil Of Namimori
by TheRandomSilverette
Summary: The name 'Little Devil' was well known by all of the delinquents. Normal students and teachers as well. He went around beating up bullies in Namimori. And because of his small frame and merciless actions, he got the name ' Little Devil'. Who would've thought that the 'Little Devil' was actually Dame-Tsuna? Follows the original story but Tsuna is secretly a delinquent.


" P-please! I d-don't have any m-money today!" A young boy just a bit younger than 12 was on his knees, groveling on the ground. In front of him was a larger and older boy who obviously was bullying him.

" Haa? Really?! But you said you would buy us lunch right?" The leader of the bullies said, looking over to his friends and laughing. " I-I didn't-" the boy was interrupted by a kick to the stomach.

"Do you really have no money?" Asked another bully menacingly. The boy hesitated to answer. One of the other bullies pulled out a knife." Really?"

" I-i do..! But-but..! I-it's for my m-mom..! F-for her m-medical bills..! I-i can't.. G-give it t-to you..!" Said the boy pleadingly.

" So you do have money. Hand it over! Or else you'll be needing medical bills for yourself as well!" The leader laughed. The other bullies laughed along.

" Oh really? I think you'll be the ones needing the medical bills" came a voice behind them. They all looked to see a boy with spiky gravity defying brown hair and narrowed honey brown eyes. A smirk was seen on his face as he mocked them.

"Haa? Is that a threat brat?" Asked the leader. The group of bullies were larger and evidently older than the brown haired boy.

" M-matte..!" Said the bullied boy." Y-you don't s-stand a-" he was cut off by the brunette.

" ... Just shut up and let yourself be saved" said the brunette menacingly as he glared at him. The boy froze in fear. The bullies involuntarily shivered at his words even though it wasn't meant for them.

"L-like a brat like you can do anything!" Yelled one of the bullies. The smirk was once again back onto the brunette's face. The 'brat' kicked the bully in the chin with his hands still in his pockets.

"This 'brat' is gonna beat you up" he smirked as they started attacking him with much anger and hate. " You little..." the leader was looking real pissed.

"Beat him to a bloody pulp!" The bullies continued to run art the brown haired male with their fists raised. He dodged the first one and kneed him in the gut. The second one, he kicked in the face. It kept going until there was only one other delinquent and the leader left.

" Is that all you got? If that's so, you'll never be able to ' beat me to a bloody pulp' " the brunette continued to mock him, making him even more pissed. The other delinquent ran up to him with a lot of force. Tsuna merely side stepped as the last delinquent smashed into a wall. The leader's face was beet red from anger, and he charged at the brunette, but Tsuna dodged every attack and calmly countered with a knee in the bully's face. The leader stood up once again but froze when he saw the ring around Tsuna's neck(not the Vongola ring). He paled as realization hit him.

" Y-you're-! You're the Little Devil!" The leader screamed.

"Hehe, you finally noticed? It isn't that hard when I'm this handsome" he said as they sweat dropped. " Oh yea! You!" He gestured to the bullied boy." Hurry up and go. I'm gonna torture them a little first" the bullied boy was so terrified by what he said and his smile that he immediately ran away. The brunette smiled a devious smile as the leader paled.

\- The next day, at Namimori High( where the bullies go to)

On the school sign were figures who were tied up unconscious. On their face were hilarious doodles and their pants down to their ankles. The students( mostly girls) quickly called the police as the bullies were forever ruined.

\- At Tsuna's house

" Tsu-kun! Wake up! Your going to be late!" Shouted Sawada Nana, wife of Sawada Iemetsu and mother of Sawada Tsunayoshi AKA Dame-Tsuna and the Little Devil. The brunette opened one eye and waited for his mom to burst into the room. He closed his eye as his mom was looking through his tests. Of course, it was an act. He really didn't like some of the troublesome people at his school so he just decided to go with the Dame act cuz he didn't want to deal with them. And his mom seemed to believe it as well.

" Sawada Tsunayoshi, who got a 2 on his English test!" His mom announced.

"UWAAH!" He pretended to wake up with a shout." Mom! Where did you get that test sheet?!" " So you finally wake up! You'll be late!" Nana went back down stairs as Tsuna got up. He looked through his closet to put on his uniform before going to the mirror and checking himself out.


End file.
